


Just Another Night

by HermioneRose



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: During a walk around downtown Swellview, Henry tells Charlotte he doesn't want to be Kid Danger anymore.
Relationships: Charlotte Bolton-Page & Henry Hart
Kudos: 21





	Just Another Night

Henry and Charlotte had this traditon:

After the holidays are over, when Swellview still had it's Christmas decorations up downtown, they'd get some hot chocolate from a coffee shop, and wander around downtown, looking at the pretty lights and decorations.

Sure, there were other people walking around as well, but they found it rather peaceful: relaxing even.

Charlotte placed her hands around the coffee cup for warmth and took a sip, knowing fully well it was hot but made a face anyway.

Henry grinned.

"Your face looks cute when you make that face."

Charlotte glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Henry."

Henry chuckled, and they continued to walk.

After a moment of silence, Henry looked at her.

"Can I tell you something?"

Charlotte smiled.

The last time Henry asked her that, he told her two secrets:

One of them was that he was Kid Danger (that was one she figured out herself, but was happy that Henry had told her nonetheless), and the other one was that he had a crush on Jasper.

"Sure, Henry. What's up?"

Henry glanced around before looking back at her.

"I don't know if I want to be Kid Danger anymore."

When Charlotte heard this, she almost spat out her hot chocolate, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Why? What brought this on?"

"You and your millions of questions."

"Henry, just tell me!"

Henry sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're seventeen, and we're going to be seniors soon. I mean, it was fine being Ray's side-kick when I was thirteen, but, now.."

Charlotte nodded, getting what he was trying to say.

"You think you're getting to be too old to be Kid Danger?" she asked, and Henry nodded, not saying anything.

This was why Henry liked talking to Charlotte with this kind of stuff:

If he told Ray, Piper, Schwoz, or Jasper, they'd freak out and ask a million of questions.

"Henry, it's okay to think that. You aren't going to be Kid Danger forever."

Henry looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know, but I feel like I'm letting Ray down just by saying that."

In some cases, Ray was sort of a father figure to Charlotte, Jasper, Piper and especially to Henry.

When Ray wasn't flirting with Siren (Henry's and Piper's mom) or acting crazy, that is.

Charlotte bit her lower lip.

"I think Ray would understand, Henry. He has fought crime without a side-kick before you became Kid Danger, remember?"

"I know."

If Henry couldn't be Kid Danger, then maybe he could still work for Ray in the Man Cave or up at Junk And Stuff with Charlotte and Jasper.

Charlotte looked at him, and she smiled.

"Hey, I think I'm getting rather cold. Do you think we could go back to your place and order a pizza? And maybe watch a movie?"

Henry nodded, brightening a little bit.

"Yeah, we can do that. I can call Jasper, and maybe Piper would want to join us."

They stopped in front of Henry's car, and she looked at him.

"Don't worry about not wanting to be Kid Danger: I know everything must come to an end at some point, right? And you have Jasper and I's support too." she replied, giving him a hug before getting into the passenger's seat.

Henry smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

He got into the driver's seat, and headed towards his place.

For Henry and Charlotte, it was just another night.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sort of popped into my head one day and I wrote it as a Christmas-slash-New Year's one-shot. I'm not sure how reliable Wiki is, but it says that Henry is seventeen this season (meaning that Jasper and Charlotte are also seventeen). I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot!


End file.
